blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Bull Initiation Ceremony
The Black Bull Initiation Ceremony is an unofficial event where a senior member of the Black Bull squad gives a test to a newly joined member, for the latter to prove their worth. Prologue After arriving at the Black Bull headquarters, Asta proceeds on introducing himself to several members of the Black Bull squad whom are present at the headquarters. However, none of them listen to him as all of them are immersed at their own activities. Fortunately, Yami Sukehiro is there to rally all of them. Asta then once again introduces himself in which one of the member, Vanessa Enoteca, immediately flirts with him before vomiting next to Asta. In contrast, another member, Magna Swing, does not take Asta's recruitment quite fondly. He then reveals to Asta that he will not properly acknowledge the latter until Asta receives the squad's signature robe. Seeing that Asta is coveting for the said robe, Magna decides to give him an initiation test. Black Bull Initiation Ceremony At the start, Magna explains to Asta that all the latter needs to accomplish is either evade or block the former's upcoming attack. Afterwards, both of them take out their respective grimoire with Magna activates one of his fire magic spells and Asta takes a stance with his sword in hands. The former then immediately launches his attack at a remarkable speed and as soon as Asta sees it, he realizes that he is unable to completely neutralize Magna's attack. Asta has a complete understanding that even if he manages to slice the attack in half, his effort would not reduce the attack's momentum and he would still receive the damage from the attack. However, as Asta's brain gives up on trying to defend himself, the body still tries to find a way to survive. In that moment, Asta unconsciously rotates his sword and receives the attack with the sword's fuller. His action resulted in Magna's attack being deflected and sent back towards the latter at similar speed in which causes a huge explosion when it reaches Magna. Seeing the results from his action, Asta becomes speechless as he tries to figure out everything that just happened. On the other side, Magna stands up from the explosion where he reveals that he managed to narrowly neutralizes his own attack while still receiving a slight collateral damage. Upon experiencing it hands on, Magna quickly praises Asta for his performance and bestows him with his own Black Bull's signature squad robe. His judgement remains unchanged even when Asta tells him about his lack of magical power. Subsequently, the other Black Bull members also congratulate him with Vanessa Enoteca embroidered Asta's headband with the squad's insignia. Epilogue After the initiation ceremony, Magna proceeds on taking Asta on a tour of the Black Bull headquarters without giving the other members a chance to introduce themselves to the new member. During the tour, Asta is shown the dining hall, bathing area, a cage filled with beasts and the women's quarters. Both of them also have a chance to meet with the other new member of the squad, Noelle Silva. References Navigation